The -Ughorns
The -Ughorns is a joke that arose in the Potterotics group. The premise is taking Slughorn's canonical ability to transform himself into an armchair (in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) and imagining other forms he can take. He is often depicted as being a creepy stalker/eavesdropper on intimate situations involving other characters. Though not "officially" a joke yet, the concept was first mentioned by Allie in the first episode of season 2. Draco and Hermione are in the Potions classroom in the dungeons together and Allie says that she hopes that Slughorn doesn't show up and then posits, that perhaps he is taking the form of the couch. In Episode 1 of Quickie 2, the presence of multiple couches in the Common Room leads Danny to joke that perhaps Slughorn has a brother, who Allie then names Plughorn. Lyndsay then dubs Plughorn to be the "evil twin" that we only find out about at the end. Some of Slughorn's proposed other forms were brought to life by Potterotic Emily Porter, the resident photoshopping wiz. She also integrated him into the banner for The Plug Club. In a case of truth following fiction, a new meta layer was added to the joke when Allie discovered the tidbit that Jim Broadbent's father was actually a furniture maker! The Potterotics regularly post pictures of couches that have been abandoned that they come across in the wild to the FB group. Referenced in * S02E01 - Love Potion No. 9 3/4: Unofficial origin * S02E02 - Hermione's First D: Allie again hypothesizes that Slughorn is in the room disguised as a couch while Draco and Hermione have sex. Danny then corrects that he's probably the desk they're having sex on at the moment. Plughorn is later invented. * S02E03 - A Field of Naked Malfoys - recap of previous episode and the Plughorn as a desk theory. Later they joke that he is a bathtub in the Prefect's Bathroom. * S02E04 - Pansy Raid - joke that Plughorn and Moaning Myrtle are watching Draco and Hermione in the bathroom. * S02E07 - Cl!t Hanger - Jokes host that the Chang Bang is happening on top of Slughorn. * S02E09 - T!ts for Tat * S02E11 - He Who Must Not Be That Into You * S02E12 - Good 'til the Last Drop * Q02E01 - New Owl Who Dis? - The presence of two couches in the Common Room prompts the ghosts to joke that Slughorn must have a brother, whom they name Plughorn. This is the first official mention of Plughorn. * Q02E02 - Fire(crotch)whiskey - Danny jokes that his two couches are Slughorn and Plughorn. Later in the episode, Lyndsay lays out the foundation for the Plughorn joke explaining that, like in soap operas, Plughorn is the evil twin that no one knows exists but that is tarnishing Slughorn's good name. * Q02E03 - Prolongus Ejaculus! - Plughorn * S03E01 - D!ck GIF - Plughorn makes a brief cameo while Seamus, Dean, and Harry are drunkenly taking dick pics to sent to the cock critiquer. Slughorn later makes a cameo the next morning. * S03E02 - Ass-thetics 101 - A new brother, Rughorn, is born. Rughorn may have been eaten in the womb by Plughorn. * LIVE T&A with the Hosts - Hosts joke about all the furniture that are sexual possibilities and Allie lists Slughorn, Plughorn and Rughorn. Lyndsay says Allie's the only one that wants Rughorn to be a thing. Stop trying to make Rughorn happen! * S03E04 - The C#ck in Question - Allie continues to try to make Rughorn happen. * S03E07 - The Boy Who Licked - Hosts joke that "Jason" is the name for Slughorn after he changes from a piece of furniture into a spanky hanky. * S03E08 - Exclusive Daily F#ck Buddy (EDFB) - Chughorn or Glughorn * S04E03 - Have her C#ck and Eat It Too - the hosts joke that this is Slüghorn, the Swedish brother. * Q05 - Give A Dog a Boner - Hosts joke about the Icelandic cousin while plugging one of their live appearances. * Q08E02 - Dela Dela Bills, Y'all * Rear End Review * S05E02 - Shag Him Again, Darling: Draco "Hughorns" Pansy * Q11 - Brotherly Lovehorn: This quickie story was written specifically for the Potterotics Podcast and featured The -Ughorns as the main characters. In this case, the story uses the slight variant to the joke that there is not in fact one Slughorn, but that there is actually a family of Slughorns that can all transfigure into various things/furniture, even implying an "evil Plughorn". ** Voyeur-horn ** Plughorny ** Card cataloghorn ** Stoolhorn ** Jealoushorn ** Bughorn (complete with voice impersonation) ** "He's about to get a blowhorn" ~ Allie ** Younghorn ** R. Kellyhorn * S05E03 - Pen15 Pals: Hosts joke that it is Plughorn binding Harry to the couch. * S05E06 - Can You Zerophil the Love Tonight: Hosts joke that a "small" Slughorn is in Draco's office and that one day it will grow up into a sectional. Fortunately no sexy times happen on this -Ughorn. * Q12E01 - Bone Appétit - The hosts start to hypothesize about the Sisters Ughorn. Danny thinks they may prefer table form (because they have "function") * Q13E02 - Catching Snitches Not Feelings: Plughorn makes a brief appearance and later the Bar Cart sisters are proposed (named "Samantha") and Danny wants to know what kind of an -Ughorn would be a Murphy bed. The hosts also joke that Slughorn whispers Ginny advice for putting a move on Draco. * S06E01 - Feeler Upper - Ughorn historian is proposed as one of Pansy's coworkers. Lyndsay imagines a crossover between The Ughorn family and Beauty and The Beast. * S06E04 - Checkmates - Mentioned in one of the preDICKtions. * S06E05 - Rub-A-Dub One Out * Q16 - Slughornball - Story focuses around the joke and was written by Potterotic Emily Porter. * Patreon Q2E3 - Rising from the Asses - Rughorn * S07E03 - HoliGay Inn * S07E05 - "I Would Love to Sit On Your Beautiful Face." * S08E02 - Blackdoor Action * Q18 - The Tables Have Turned (On) - The -Ughorn family canon gains a new member: Borace Plughorn. Young Slughorn - Emily Porter.jpg|Young Slughorn, by Emily Porter|link=Emily_Porter Many Ughorns - Emily Porter.jpg|The Many -Ughorns by Emily Porter|link=Emily_Porter Plughorn.PNG|Evil Plughorn|link=Emily_Porter Category:Potterotics Jokes Category:Photoshops Category:Jokes Category:Emily Porter Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Podcast Jokes Category:Quickie 11 Category:Quickie 2 Category:Quickie 12 Category:Season 3 Category:Quickie 13 Category:Season 6 Category:Quickie 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Quickie 16 Category:Patreon Q2 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Quickie 18